Akatsuki dan UASBN
by Desy Cassiotaku
Summary: Cerita yang dibuat oleh author dengan rasa balas dendam pada UASBN! AKATSUKI jadi anak SD lagi? Ikut UASBN pula! NEM-nya berapa ya? Lalu kenapa ada jin pengabul permintaan di dalam cerita ini? Nah, lho..! RnR?


Yup yup cerita ini terinspirasi waktu saya masih kelas 6 -tahun ajaran 2008/2009- dulu waktu ujian UASBN! Dimana nilai matematika saya anjlok gara-gara gak niat _ngelingkari_ LJK! Huuh, menyebalkan!! Karena itu saya berniat balas dendam, dengan cara membuat fic ini tentunya --olala-- yuuk.. Capcuzz bok!

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

**AKATSUKI AND UASBN**

**© TurQuoise Sky a.k.a SoRa**

**Summary:** "Cerita yang dibuat oleh author dengan rasa balas dendam pada UASBN kelas 6 tahun ajaraan 2008/2009! AKATSUKI jadi anak SD lagi? Ikut UASBN pula! RnR?"

**Genre: **Humor/Parody

**Rate: **K+

**Warning: **_OOC, AU, Gajeness, dll (Dan Lupa Lagi)_

_**Ujian UASBN dalam fic ini adalah IPS, karena di UASBN zaman author SD kagak ada pelajaran ini, soal-soal yamg ada didalam fic ini BUATAN AUTHOR!**_

Di suatu pagi yang cerah tapi gelap -??- di sebuah SD SENJA kecamatan Akatsukidul..

"Kaz, lu siap gak buat UASBN?" Tanya seorang anak yang SOK alim tapi udah ubanan.

"Siap-siap ajah, akuh kan udah belajar buat Matematika!" jawab siswa bercadar yang udah paruh baya tapi entah mengapa gak lulus-lulus SD dari zaman perang.

"Pokoknya kita harus bisa lulus tahun ini! Iya gak say?" Tanya Pein pada istrinya, Konan.

"Of course beb!" jawab istrinya.

_Sementara itu di kantin SD SENJA.._

"Kek, diminum dulu racunnya. Supaya penderitaan sampeyan gak bertambah alias cepet mati, kasian kek." Kata se-mahluk biru pada...ehm, apa ya?

"Dasar tjoetjoe gak tahoe diri! Saya ini masih oemoer 17 tahoen tahoe?!" jawab anak swit sepentin yang udah keriputan pada dayangnya, si hiu planet Jupiter.

"Kek, un! Kenapa ngomongnya pake oe-oe un? Kakek kan udah bangkotan tapi kok oe-oe kayak anak bayi, un?" Tanya seorang banci prapatan berambut pirang --aslinya sih hitam, tapi disemir pake kunyit jadinya kuning deh--

"Iya! Kalo aku sih gak apa-apa ngomong oe-oe, kan aku baby face!" kata Sasori dengan wajah baby face-nya --ihh, author jadi pengin cubit tuh pipi--

"Iih, nggak! Wajah tobi lebih imut! Saking imutnya sampai Pak Kepsek nyuruh Tobi pake topeng!" kata se-mahluk hyperaktif pada Sasori.

"Kalian ini berisik! Pada bangkotan aja pada tengkar! Malu tuh!" jawab 'kakek' Itachi.

"EEEMMMAAAKKK..!! kek Itachi sekarang ngomong-nya gak pake oe-oe! Ayo syukuraaaan!" teriak Kisame, si mahluk biru gaje.

"SYUKURAN?? Itu kan yang ada di Cardcaptor Sakura, un! Aku juga mau LI SYUKURAN, un!"

"WOI BANCI!! Itu mah LI SYAORAN! Geblek!"

"Uaau, Sasori walaupun Baby-face tapi omongannya kayak preman! Liat nih Tobi anak baik!!"

"Udah kalian ni tengkar mulu ah! Kita ke kelas ajah langsung!!"

"OKE KEK!!"

00--XxXxXxXxXxXxXx--00

Funfact! SD Senja adalah SD khusus untuk para homo sapiens yang umurnya sudah '_keterlaluan'_

Contoh saja sebuah gank terkenal yang bernama AKATSUKI ini. Anggotanya sudah gak ketulungan tua-nya.

00--XxXxXxXxXxXxXx--00

--di kelas-- eh? Perasaan tadi katanya mau ke markas Pein deh, ah udahlah! -.-'

Semua anggota kebetulan sekelas dalam ujian UASBN, dan duduknya juga tidak mencar kesana kemari. Hanya Tobi saja yang tidak mau duduk dengan mereka, takut dicontek! --hiyaaah, Tobi-chan.. muridnya kan cuma 9 orang!--

"Baiklah anak-anak, saya Anko dari SD Daun Tersembunyi. Mari kita segera memulai ujian kali ini!" lalu guru yang bernama Anko itupun membagi soal IPS dan juga lembar jawabannya. "Jangan mencontek ya! Ingat umur, udah uzur! Saya pergi sebentar ya mau beli dango! Ingat! Di kelas ini udah terpasang kamera CCTV, kalo kalian udah selesai tinggal dadah-dadah aja di kamera itu! Oke?" kata Anko lagi sambil ngeloyor begitu aja dari kelas.

**It's show time!**

**--(**_**Di UASBN Akatsuki, bukan pakai LJK, tapi pakai soal uraian alias isian)--**_

Heninglah suasana di 'kelas spesial' itu, mereka larut dalam jawaban masing-masing. Tapi, apa mereka betul menjawab semua soal yang ada? Hell yeah, ayo intip jawaban mereka masing-masing!

**1. Disebut apakah peristiwa penculikan Shodaime-Nidaime?**

Pein: penculikan hokage

Konan: penculikan 2 kakak beradik

Itachi: gantengan gue daripada mereka!

Kisame: lost in konoha wars

Sasori: yang nyulik sapa juga lu kagak tau kan?

Deidara: peristiwa dengascongkek? Eh apaan sih, un? Lupa, un!

Kakuzu: lumayan tuh diculik, ada duit tebusannya!

Hidan: bertobatlah wahai penculik, itu perbuatan dosa!

Tobi: rengasdengklok itu di Indonesia, kalo di konoha berarti rekonohaklok!

**2. apa nama peta yang menunjukkan persebaran hewan/tumbuhan?**

Pein: glora dan sauna

Konan: gelora asmara

Itachi: Florence dan paula.

Kisame: sea-map dan plant-map

Sasori: Tanya ama Kisame ajah, dia jago soal beginian.

Deidara: sauna bunga mawar!

Kakuzu: imigrasi

Hidan: OMG, menyebarkan hewan dengan tumbuhan itu sama saja dengan berdosa! Karena tanpa tumbuhan, tidak akan terjadi rantai makanan!

Tobi: hmm, kata Dora The Explorer namanya Plora dan Pauna!

**3. Apa yang dimaksud dengan hutan homogen?**

Pein: hutan pecinta sesame jenis

Konan: tempat di lahirkannya Hidan.

Itachi: YAOI!!

Kisame: gak tau, kan gue dari laut!

Sasori: percintaan antar tumbuhan abnormal.

Deidara: YURI un!!

Kakuzu: rumahnya bonekanya Sasori.

Hidan: berdoalah, sesungguhnya jika kita menyukai sesama jenis, hukumnya haram!

Tobi: umm, itu bukannya kerjaan Sasori ama Deidara ya?

**4. Apa yang dicapai dalam musyawarah?**

Pein: maymunah.

Konan: om fakat.

Itachi: wara-wiri

Kisame: ular sawah.

Sasori: mujarab

Deidara: syalalalalala un!

Kakuzu: OKANE, MONEY, UANG!!

Hidan: keabadian.

Tobi: dicapai itu apa ya?

**5. Apa kepanjangan dari PBB?**

Pein: Pein Bonjour Banget

Konan: Pein Bangsat Banget!

Itachi: Perkumpulan Babu-Babu.

Kisame: Perkumpulan Binatang Bahari.

Sasori: Pertandingan Babrie-Barbie.

Deidara: Perserikatan Banci-Banci, un.

Kakuzu: Per-uangan Ber-uang Banyak

Hidan: Perhitungan Bayi Bandel.

Tobi: Perserikatan anak Baik-Baik.

**6. Disebut apakah Negara Daun Tersembunyi?**

Pein: petak-umpet.

Konan: kucing-kucingan!

Itachi: kampong halaman gue!

Kisame: klorofil

Sasori: Hijau Daun - Suara (kuberharap)

Deidara: Hijau Daun - Cobalah, un!

Kakuzu: uang 20ribuan juga warna ijo!

Hidan: Konohamachi!!

Tobi: Konoha! Tempat yang Tobi bangun!

**7. siapa nama author fic 'AKATSUKI DAN UASBN'?**

pein: jamilah!

Konan: juminten!

Itachi: So...to!!

Kisame: Turku.. TUKU SOTO!!

Sasori: So..rry gue gak tau!

Deidara: Turkuis suki, un.

Kakuzu: gak penting!

Hidan: saya tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan ini karena nama author fic itu sangat menyebalkan! Dan orang itu dicari-cari Jashin-sama untuk dijadikan istri!

Tobi: namanya TurQuoise Sky a.k.a SoRa!! Tobi tau soalnya Tobi salah satu tokoh favorinya di anime NARITA!!

_Dansoal-soallainnyA_

Bebrapa minggu kemudian, keluarlah hasil UASBN AKATSUKI. Mereka pada kaget dengan hasil ujian mereka. Ada yang mau tahu hasil ujian mereka? Ayo kita lihat!

**Pein: 0,0**

**Konan: 0,0**

**Itachi: 0,000001**

**Kisame: 0,009**

**Tobi: 4,12**

**Deidara: un**

**Kakuzu: 0,00000000010**

**Hidan: 2,14**

**Sasori: 1,25**

"Hore, hore, NEM Tobi paling tinggi!! Tobi ternyata anak baik yang pintar! Yeei, yiie!" teriak Tobi senang karena ia merasa nilainya paling tinggi, yah di kelas itu doing sih!

"UN! Apaau nih, un? Kok NEM aku 'un' si, un?" teriak Deidara.

"KALO GITU JANGAN NGOMONG 'UN-UN' TERUS BANCI!!" teriak semua anggota Akatsuki.

"Tapi tetap aja kita gak lulus SD" kata Deidara lagi.

"Ye, masih mending elu! Masa' NEM gue 0,000001? Perasaan itu kayak tariff nelpon operator gue deh?" kata Itachi yang santai-santai aja. Tapi di dalam hatinya kelihatan banget kalo Itachi lagi gelisah, bisa dilihat dari keriput Itachi yang makin bertambah!

"WOOY ITACHONG!! Lu bilang ke gue katanya tariff nelfon lu 10000/detik! Dan karena alas an itu lu sering kehabisan pulsa! Oh dasar kakek-kakek bangkotan! Sini lu!!" teriak Kakuzu.

"Heh! Perasaan lebih kakek-kakek lo deh daripada gue! MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!!"

"Uwaaakh!" teriak Kakuzu.

Tiba-tiba.. BUUUFF!

"Aku beri kalian 4 permintaan!" kata seseorang misterius yang memakai blangkon. Hingga jurus Itachi pun tidak _clear._

"Anata wa donate desu ka?" Tanya semua anggota Akatsuki.

"Wah, sial! Gue kagak ngerti maksudnya! Oia, perasaan tadi gue sempet nyolong barangnya Doraemon deh.. aha, ini dia! JELI PENERJEMAH! Hamm nyam nyam!" kata mahluk asing itu. "Maaf, kalian tadi ngomong apa?"

"JENENGMU SOPO?!!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Ealah, jenengku Zetsu! Aku kasih kalian 4 permintaan!" kata mahluk ajaib itu.

"Cuma 4? Kita-kita ka nada 9!" protes Sasori yang sedari tadi diam.

"Ya udah, berdua gitu mintanya!" jawab Zetsu.

"oh, OKE!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka semua sudah mempunyai pasangan. Pein-Konan, Itachi-Kisame, Deidara-Sasori, Kakuzu-Hidan. Hanya Tobi yang belum mendapat pasangan.

"Jadi kalian mau minta apa?" Tanya Zetsu lagi.

"Kami mau lulus SD!" pinta Pein-Konan. "Laksanakan! Kamu? Kamu? Kamu?" kata Zetsu.

"Yee, kita-kita ka nada 6 orang! Jadinya harus 'Kamu? Kamu? Kamu? Kamu? Kamu? Kamu?' gitu! Oke, kita juga mau lulus SD!" sahut Itachi. "Laksanakan! Kalian?" Tanya Zetsu lagi.

"Kami juga!" jawab Deidara-Sasori. "Siip! Kalian??" Tanya Zetsu lagi dan lagi.

"Sama dong!" jawab Kakuzu-Hidan. "YUP!!" dan cling! Di tempat itu hanya tersisa Tobi dan Zetsu.

"OKe, sekarang waktunya aku pu---"

"TUNGGU!! TOBI JUGA PUNYA PERMINTAAN!!" teriak Tobi dengan baby-face.

"Uaahkk! Tidaak! Jangan wajah itu! Oke oke, kamu mau apa nak?" kata Zetsu.

'hmm, di sini sepi.. ah!' batin Tobi. "TOBI MAU SEMUANYA KEMBALI!!"

"Laksanakan!" kata Zetsu lalu ia lenyap.

Pooft! Semua anggota Akatsuki dan Zetsu kembali.

"Lho? Kok? Kok kita ada di sini lagi?" Tanya para anggota Akatsuki lagi.

"Iya! Kenapa gue juga ikut-ikutan pake baju SD kayak kalian?" Tanya Zetsu.

"Hehehe.." Tobi nyengir. Lalu semuanyapun melihat ke arah Tobi.

"TTOOBBIIIII...!!!"

Xx--0_0--xX

THE END

Xx--0_0--xX

Hahaha, akhirnya selesai juuga fic gaje ini! Lucu gak? Bagus gak? Menghibur gak? Review ya! Semuanya bisa review kok! Dengan cara klik tulisan warna hijau di bawah ini!! Yuuk mari..!

_**MINNA, TOLONG REVIEW CERITA SAYA YANG LAINNYA DONG!**_

_**SUDAH LAMA DI POSTING TAPI SEPI REVIEW NIH! ARIGATOU!!**_


End file.
